lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Manhunters
The Manhunters (of New Earth), were a fictional race of extraterrestrial robots. Orgin The Manhunters were a race of robotic androids that were created by the Guardians of the Universe (an extraterrestrial race) as part of their initial attempts at creating an interstellar police force with which to combat evil all over the cosmos and eradicate it. Exile Eventually, the robots conspired to rebel against their masters, but the Guardians defeated and destroyed most of them. Those that survived hid away on many planets, slowly rebuilding their forces and spreading their beliefs to others. History with Superman Years later, it was revealed that the Manhunters were observing the planet Krypton till the point of its destruction. When Kal-El, the last Kryptonian was launched from that world to Earth - the Manhunters were prepared and attempted to intercept him in order to use the child as a weapon as they were aware of the power he would gain under Earth's yellow sun. However, as the vessel was sent, the Guardians became aware of the Manhunter plan and dispatched their Green Lanterns (an intergalactic military/police force also known as Corpsmen) to prevent it from happening. The two sides collided and fought near the Great Nebula of Kwor where the Manhunters ruthlessly eliminated the five Corpsmen sent to fight them. Though victorious, the delay had cost the Manhunters the time they needed to capture the Kryptonian escape craft which escaped their grasp. In a desperate attempt, they used an inducer to create a blizzard near the crash site but it was too late as the boy was already in the hands of his adopted parents who were the Kent family. Though they failed, the Manhunters hatched upon a new plan - they would infiltrate the town of Smallville where two agents disguised themselves as Dr. and Mrs. Whitney after eliminating the real individuals whereupon they masqueraded as the pediatric doctor. The Dr Whitney Manhunter thus lived for the next thirty years where he delivered children that were born and secretly implanted a microscopic inducer to make them Manhunter agents in the future. During that time, his "wife" was programmed to die and he altered his appearanc to mimic the Human aging process. Among those children delivered by Whitney was Lana Lang who was programmed with a sleeper personality that would awaken in the future. Attack on Lana and the people of Smallville At some point after they performed the procedure on Lana, The Manhunters engineered an "accident" to cover the deaths of her parents. Lana was left behind as a "miraculous survivor", she was raised by her Aunt Helen. The Manhunters laid in wait as Clark Kent grew. Clark's closest friend, Lana Lang, never knew she was secretly reporting to the Manhunters. When Clark revealed his super powers, Lang informed the Manhunters. Clark Kent decided he should do something with his powers, and set out to help the world. The Manhunters then sent their pawns throughout the world to monitor Kent's activities. Lana was not seen for a number of years as she was compelled to follow Clark Kent in secret. Lana was one of the first to see Kent adopt his new identity as Superman. This, too, she reported to the Manhunters. Over time, the device within Lana's head failed. She returned to Smallville to start to rebuild her life. Her return was noted by the Manhunters who recaptured her and repaired the control device. It appeared to Lang that the Manhunters had lost interest in her, and she was free to live her life. She didn't know that she was still being watched by the children of Smallville. They were controlled just as she had been. Sometime later, Clark found himself confronted by a Manhunter controlled Lana. The Manhunter tried to draft him to their cause or eliminate him. Lana attempted to reveal Clark Kent's dual identity, as she mistakenly believed Kent wore his costume under his regular clothes. Lang flew from Metropolis with Superman in pursuit. Clark Kent arrived in Smallville searching for Lana. He did not know the extent of the Manhunter infiltration and was blasted with an energy weapon fired by Pete Ross. Under the influence of the Manhunters, Clark Kent's dual identity had not been a secret to Pete. Superman was captured and immobilized by the Manhunter agents. He escaped and seemingly defeated the Whitney Manhunter only to find his victory had a tragic cost. All of the Manhunter controlled humans had lapsed into a comatose state. With the help of the Spectre (a spirit-like superhero), Superman was able to enter a Manhunter created world to fight for the lives of the people of Smallville. The Whitney Manhunter was possessed and finally destroyed by the Spectre. With the people of Smallville safe and the Manhunters completely defeated, Lana and Clark's relationship became healthy once again. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:New Earth Universe Category:Enemies of the Langs Category:Events